Capacity Building Core Summary SPIRIT project proposes a holistic approach to implementation research capacity building by using multiple approaches over time with a variety of populations, such as health care providers, educators, policy makers, and researchers. It aims to collect data on capacity building efforts in order to better understand the process of building implementation research capacity in low resource settings, to strengthen regional capacity in implementation science through training implementation researchers from Bangladesh and India. Contributing to the emerging field of implementation research for mental health interventions in LMICs through implementation of a scaled-up integrated suicide prevention study in India, equipping researchers in the skills needed to develop and carry out implementation studies in the future, analyzing data from an integrated multi-intervention study, documenting and disseminating research findings, participating in other research studies, and training early career researchers in implementation research are some of the goals to be achieved through the efforts spent in Capacity Building Component. Finally, this component also intents to benefit policy level decision making by equipping local policy and decision makers in the skills needed to understand research findings, participate in large implementation research studies, and develop and implement small-scale implementation studies in the future.